


Идиллия столового серебра

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Open Marriage, Other, Platonic Relationships, Secret Relationship, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Чета Фантомхайв — стальное жало королевы. Чета Фантомхайв всегда прикрывает спину друг друга, действуя вместе, гармонично, словно отражение друг друга. Чета Фантомхайв угадывает настроение друг друга по стуку столовых приборов о посуду и обменивается полуулыбками, позволяя супругу провести ночь в чужой постели. Чета Фантомхайв идеальна в своей честности друг перед другом и понимании.
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford & Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford/Sieglinde Sullivan, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 7





	Идиллия столового серебра

**Author's Note:**

> написано по mikky ekko - we must be killers

_set my body free_  
s _ilver tigers in the moonlight running_

Ножи, вилки, ложки — всё начищено до зеркального блеска, непорочного и такого идеального. На столовых приборах нет ни малейшей потёртости, словно их только приобрели и распаковали, хотя на деле они принадлежали уже нескольким поколениям семьи Фантомхайв — Себастьян в своей работе безупречен. Ножи совершенно остры, как и вилки, а ложки всё также искривляют отражение, не тронутые царапинами множественного использования. Элизабет прикасается к столовому серебру едва ощутимо и изящно — истинная леди управляться с ним должна элегантно, точно с продолжением собственных пальцев.

Ужин на двоих всегда в тишине — ни Сиэля, ни Элизабет это не напрягает. Молчание мягкое, понимающее, потому что пустая болтовня есть потеря голоса, времени и сил, они в этом не нуждаются. Они улавливают настроение друг друга по тому, как сильно приборы стучат по дорогому фарфору тарелок, если же лёгкого постукивания нет вовсе, то один интересуется делами другого — так уж завелось.

Им обоим уже девятнадцать, а безымянные пальцы левых рук окольцовывают золотые полоски.

Они всегда сидят на разных концах стола, опустив взгляды на тарелки и лишь изредка глядя друг на друга — неудобств в этом тоже не испытывают, понимая друг друга лишь по выражению глаз; в повседневной жизни это бывает опасно, потому что некоторые вещи Сиэль не может дать своей жене, а Элизабет не может подарить их своему мужу, и обсуждать это они считают излишним.

Чета Фантомхайв — Англия трепещет перед одним сочетанием этих слов.

 _i woke up, i was stuck in a dream_  
y _ou were there you were tearing up everything_

Элизабет улыбается ослепительно-прекрасно на приёмах, приседая в идеально-отточенных реверансах и блистая нарядами, которым завидуют все столичные модницы, а к концу вечера рассекает с едва слышным свистом рапирой воздух, вспарывая горло предателям короны, не позволив даже капельке крови попасть на дорогие ткани платья. Сиэль крепко жмёт руки, приветствуя каждого гостя, и зачаровывает бархатно-уверенным звучанием голоса, завоевывает своей компании всё больше власти и влияния, а к концу всё того же вечера без колебаний спускает курок, стоя у Элизабет за спиной и напоминая ей, чуть морщась, что леди стоит двигаться не столь резко.

Чета Фантомхайв исполняет волю королевы безукоризненно точно, не оставляя на репутации венценосной особы и малейшего пятнышка.

Они сталкивают тонко-стеклянные края бокалов, наполненных белым вином, после каждой удачно исполненной миссии, мягко улыбаясь друг другу самыми уголками губ — душевная близость единственная, которую они себе позволяют, потому что большего просто не нужно.

Они спят вместе, чаще всего друг ко другу спиной — так всё же проще, удобнее, потому что они больше не дети, и теперь в этом есть некоторая неловкость. Они осторожно, робко сплетаются руками и ногами, притискиваются друг ко другу, только когда один срывается, тихонько плача и поскуливая или рыдая взахлёб до севшего голоса — реальность всё же несправедлива, реальность больно бьёт, и Сиэль находит утешение в нежных поглаживаниях Элизабет, а девушка цепляется за поддержку в смущённо-неуклюжих объятиях Сиэля. Они уже достаточно выросли, но по-прежнему стесняются друг друга, в особенности прикосновений.

Чета Фантомхайв связана законом, душами, кровью и самим Богом или Дьяволом — разницы нет, Павший или Всевышний, они связаны больше, чем человеческими узами.

_we all know how to fake it, baby_

Элизабет прощает мужу ночи, когда постель стылая и пустая — она тянет одеяло до подбородка, поджимает ноги и слабо улыбается: Сиэль после таких ночей за завтраком рассеян и очевидно счастлив, не особо успешно пытаясь это скрыть, а девушка негромко смеётся, напоминая ему поднять повыше воротник рубашки, потому что кровоподтёки, оставленные у линии плеча, имеют свойство расползаться кляксами. За тем же завтраком, когда Себастьян подаёт блюда, Сиэль на него подчёркнуто не смотрит, а столовое серебро прямо-таки сияет.

Сиэль плохо спит и беспрерывно смотрит в окно в ночи, когда Элизабет уезжает, и не укоряет, когда она опаздывает следующим утром к завтраку: путь из «Волчьего Ущелья» отнюдь не близкий, а ещё нужно выплести лесные цветы из золотистых локонов — мечтательно улыбающаяся и окрылённая жена на это мало способна в такие утра, и Сиэль вечно ворчит на неё и просит не вертеться, пытаясь выхватить все лепестки и травинки из длинных волос Лиззи; Зиглинде над юношей словно бы насмехается, и граф её в такие моменты проклинает.

Чета Фантомхайв нарушает церковные проповеди, сохраняя друг другу верность в своей душевной обнажённости, неумении что-то скрывать и доверяя настолько безоговорочно, что становится страшно.

_we must be killers_   
_children of the wild ones_

Остро заточенной стали рапир касаются только пальцы Элизабет — до оружия, что защитит Сиэля и честь королевской семьи, дотрагиваться может только она, и навыки полировки дворецкого тут ни к чему, сколь бы любезно он не предлагал свои услуги; единственное, что с неизменной тёплой улыбкой принимает от Себастьяна девушка, это компания в фехтовальной тренировке. Дворецкий хорош, но в его ударах лишь прекрасная техника, а в каждом ударе Элизабет — неистовая страсть, порыв защитить и безграничная любовь к Сиэлю.

Револьвер Сиэль заряжает сам, как и следит за слаженностью работы механизма, а на колкие замечания Себастьяна лишь фыркает — защитить свою семью юноша должен сам, пусть та и состоит лишь из жены и преданных до кончиков ногтей слуг. Движения пальцев быстрые, выстрел меткий, перезарядка почти что мгновенная — это то, в чём Сиэль укорить себя не может.

Каждое поручение Её Величества чета Фантомхайв исполняет вместе — слажено, чётко, понимая один другого без слов. Они зачастую даже план не обсуждают, лишь встречаясь у подножия лестницы в поместье Фантомхайв, обмениваясь кивками и спускаясь рука об руку к экипажу — по сути, эти двое абсолютны в своём идеальном сочетании. У Элизабет чеканый уверенный шаг, и глухой стук низкого каблука уже вводит в ужас куда сильнее, чем сверкание наточенной стали. У девушки рапиры есть продолжение рук — Элизабет рисует ими в воздухе взмахи, разрезая воздух и обагряя металл кровью врагов короны. За спиной у неё всегда Сиэль — неизменный и надёжный, без колебаний выпускающий в противников пули, только прищуривая чуть, целясь, глаз. Они прикрытие друг друга — это так же естественно, как и заход солнца вкупе с рассветом. Спина к спине, рука к руке, разум к разуму и биение сердец в унисон — чета Фантомхайв восхитительна в своей синхронности и почти мистической связи друг с другом.

«Они как магниты», — проносится взбудораженным шёпотом по Англии. — «Двигаются неотрывно один от одного, откликаются, живо реагируют друг на друга».

Проявление четы Фантомхайв на приёмах и балах — либо дар, либо погибель.

Они ужинают не позже восьми, привычно читая друг друга по звучанию столовых приборов; за ужином же сообщают, когда покинут супруга на ночь, и как-то так выходит, что никогда в этом не совпадают — один поразительно чувствует другого. Элизабет раз за разом отвергает приглашения на чаепития; жена Цепного пса королевы не находит в этом ничего привлекательного, выпустила уже из локонов ленты, а с платьев сняла банты, перестала прятаться за своей карамельной маской. Сиэль не столь вспыльчив и категоричен в своих решениях; ласковые ладони жены невесомо опускаются на его плечи, учат быть сдержаннее, мягче, терпимее.

_and the wind in the trees_   
_singing «do you believe?»_

У каждого в глазах запечатана печаль, и малейшие колебания души они читают в темпе дыхания и частоте взмахов ресниц, в том, как переплетаются их пальцы, когда уходят с очередного задания, лучезарно улыбаясь и пряча за спиной оружие — Лиззи сжимает в ладони скользкую от крови рукоятку рапиры, а Сиэль едва сдерживает раздражённое шипение, когда только опустошённый револьвер ещё дымится.

Элизабет уважает право мужа украдкой проводить пальцами по ладони Себастьяна, с проникновенной тоской заглядывая ему в глаза. Сиэль молчаливо гладит жену по плечам, когда она эйфорически улыбается и всхлипывает от разрывающий изнутри боли и любви при чтении нового письма от Зиглинде. Чета Фантомхайв заботится друг о друге настолько сильно, что взаимно зажимают раны супруга, бережно пытаясь подобрать нитку верного цвета и иголку подходящих длины и толщины — штопать сердечно-душевные дело не из простых, ещё и опасное.

Медленно ведя подушечкой указательного пальца по изгибающейся ручке вилки, девушка тепло улыбается, поднимая взгляд на сидящего напротив Сиэля — после этого ужина он вновь оставит её мёрзнуть в опустевшей постели, зато с рассветом будет улыбаться.

Чета Фантомхайв счастлива, когда хотя бы немного счастлив один из них.

_and now we know it’s gone_


End file.
